There's No Rose Without A Thorn
by Roxy95Violet
Summary: Rose Lily Potter. Daughter of James and Lily. Older sister of Harry. A series of one-shots about Rose and Harry growing up. May progress into the Harry Potter series. M for language.
1. Potter Number One

**Potter Number One**

James Potter paced back and forth outside the delivery room anxiously. Sirius lounged in the waiting room chairs with his legs up. Remus sat patiently but trembled slightly as the full moon was only days away.

"Prongs, calm down. Pacing's not going to make time go faster." Sirius said.

"How can I calm down?!" James screamed at him. The receptionist shushed him. "I'm about to be a father." he hissed. "What if I mess this kid's life up?"

"You won't! Not with me as godfather." Sirius hinted.

"Why do you get to be godfather?" Remus asked him.

"Because I am awesome!"

"That's not a reason and more importantly it's not even true."

Sirius pouted and looked to James. "James, you think I'm awesome, don't you?"

James wasn't listening as he continued to paced. "Huh? Look, we weren't going to tell you yet but me and Lily decided if it was a girl, Remus would be the godfather and if it's a boy, Sirius would be godfather."

The midwife stepped out the delivery room and the three men jumped to attention. "Mr Potter?" she asked. James didn't respond. He froze on the spot. Remus and Sirius responded by pointing at him. "Congratulations, it's a…"

"Please say boy. Please say boy. Please say boy." Sirius whispered to himself.

"It's a girl." the midwife chuckled, overhearing the man. James still didn't move.

"James?" Remus asked, concerned. "Prongs?" He waved a hand in front of his face.

"A-A girl?" he said. The midwife nodded. "I have a daughter?" he said. The midwife nodded again. James' face broke into the biggest grin. "Can I see them?" The midwife nodded again and led him into the room.

Lily laid on the bed exhausted but glowing and in her arms was a pink bundle of blankets. Her mother, Violet, stood at her side looking down at her granddaughter. James timidly walked up the other side of her bed and looked down at his daughter. "She's tiny." he whispered.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "Do you want to hold her?"

James nodded mutely and took the bundle from his wife. He looked down at his daughter, eyes twinkling with un-fallen tears.

"She looks just like you when you were a baby." Violet told Lily. The baby's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at James with familiar hazel eyes that held the same mischief and she giggled. James stroked her cheek and she reached up to grab his finger.

"What are you going to name her?" the midwife asked. James and Lily looked at each other.

"How about Jamie?" James suggested.

"No. We are not calling her Jamie or Remmie or Siriana. No Marauder names." Lily told him. "Besides we have to stick to Evans tradition as well as Potter."

"How about Poppy?" Violet suggested.

"Poppy Potter? I'm sensing there would be a lot of bullying." Lily said.

James looked up in shock. "My daughter. Bullied. Never! She'll be awesome because she is the daughter of James Potter."

"Petunia?" Violet suggested.

"No. My daughter is not being named after that woman!" James told her.

"Daisy?" Lily suggested.

"Willow?"

James took his daughter over to the window and looked down at the rose bush just outside. He smiled. "What about Rose?" he said.

"Rose?" Lily repeated thoughtfully.

"There's a rose bush just outside." he said.

Lily smiled. "Perfect. Rose Lily Potter."

James looked down at his daughter in his arms she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Hello, Rosie." he said.


	2. Meet the Marauders

**Meet the Marauders**

James looked down at Rose one last time before handing her back to Lily. He went over and poked his head out the delivery room door. "Hey, guys." he grinned. Sirius and Remus looked up at him. "Come meet my daughter." Remus and Sirius both followed him in and stood awkwardly by the door.

Lily giggled. "Come on, she doesn't bite."

They glanced at each other before shifting towards them and looking down at the new Potter. Sirius frowned. "Is she meant to look like that?" he said.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course she is." he said, before turning to his wife, unsure. "Right?"

"Right." she said.

"But I thought babies were supposed to be cute." Sirius said.

"Just wait. When she goes to Hogwarts all the boys will be after her." James said. "Which reminds me, when Wormtail gets here, we need to make a pact that we will hex any boy who so much as looks at her."

"James." Lily warned.

"Just precautions." he said, holding his hands up. "If she's half as pretty as you there will be trouble."

"You're lucky I'm still on pain relief."

"I'm surprised, Padfoot. After all the girls you've been with, I would've thought you'd pay attention in health class." Remus said.

"But she's all… pink and wrinkly. Like someone's tried to bake her." Padfoot said.

Rose made a small whine of disapproval before settling. "Yeah, you tell him, Rosie." James said.

"Remus?" Lily said. "Would you like to hold her?"

Remus looked down at Rosie, uncertain. "Err… I don't know. W-What if I drop her?"

"Come on, Moony. How are you supposed to be her Godfather if you can't even hold her." Sirius said.

Lily looked sharply at James who winced and backed away slightly. "You already told them!" she said, voice rising.

"Shh, you'll wake her." James whispered. Lily gave him a look saying, 'we'll discuss this later'.

She turned back to Remus. "Come on, Remus. You'll be fine. You won't hurt her."

Remus glanced at his friends before edging towards the bed. Lily directed him on how he should hold her before passing her over. Remus held Rosie awkwardly before relaxing and holding her more comfortably. Rose made a noise of discomfort and sniffle and Remus' calm fatigue broke into sheer panic. "What do I do?"

"Just gently rock her." Lily instructed. Remus did so and Rosie settled down before snuggling closer. Remus smiled. "See, you're a natural." Rosie wrinkled her button nose before looking up at him, sensing someone else was holding her. She looked up at him in awe.

"She has your eyes." Remus told James.

"Oh, oh, oh, I wanna go." Sirius said, bouncing on the spot.

"She's not a new toy, Padfoot." Prongs said. Remus laughed and kissed her on the forehead before passing her over.

Sirius looked down at her and grinned. "Yeah, she's definitely got your eyes. Same mischief. With the right training from her Uncle Padfoot she can become a proper troublemaker."

"No! There is no way I'm letting you train her to become a second generation marauder." Lily told him.

Rose scrunched her face before spitting up of Sirius' shirt. Sirius looked down in shock as the other adults tried not to laugh. "I think she agrees with you, Lily." Remus sniggered.

"Not cool, Prongsette." Sirius said to Rosie who just giggled in response.

As Sirius handed her to James to clean himself, Peter burst through the door and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, mother was sick again." he said.

"Check it out, Wormtail. I have a daughter." James said proudly.

"Do you want to hold her, Peter? Everyone else has." Lily said.

Peter opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of an excuse. James shoved his daughter in his arms before he could protest. Peter looked down at the baby and Rosie looked up at the man. Deciding she didn't like him, she scrunched up her face and began to wail. Wormtail jumped slightly before looking at the others, panicking. "What happened? What did I do?"

"Give her here." James said, taking his daughter back. As soon as she was safely back in her father's arms, Rosie stopped. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"That was weird." Sirius said, confirming everyone's thoughts.

"I wonder." James said, before passing Peter Rosie. Rosie once again began to cry before stopping as he took her back. James did it again and the same results. "Strange. She doesn't seem to like you, Wormy."

"Not a big surprise. Not many girls like Wormtail. Unlucky, Pete." Sirius said, patting his friend on the back.


	3. Learning to Crawl

**Learning To Crawl**

James Potter sat on the rug in the middle of the living room next to the coffee table that was placed against the fireplace. To his left, leaning against the wall was a flat pack for a new changing table after Sirius broke the last one when he was babysitting. It was still a mystery how he'd managed it but this was Padfoot they were talking about. Rosie sat quietly on her play mat in the corner with her stuffed Prongs teddy.

James spread his arms out wide. "Come on, Rosie. Crawl to daddy." he said. "Come on, Rosie." Rosie sat on her play mat and stared at him mouth opened completely unsure of what he was trying to make her do. She tilted her head to the side. "Come on, Rosie. You can do it!"

"James, leave her alone. She'll crawl when she wants to." Lily said, walking in with her bag on her shoulder. "Anyway, I'm off shopping. Will you be alright with the baby?"

"Of course! I'm father of the year!" he said, drinking from his mug that had 'father of the year' written on it.

Lily shook her head. "One; you brought that mug. Two; just because it says it, doesn't make it true. Three; I was talking to Rosie." she said.

James pouted. "You're mean!" he whined. Rosie giggled and clapped her hands.

Lily smiled and picked her up. "Be good." she said, kissing her head.

"She'll be fine." James said.

"I was talking to you." Lily said, putting Rosie back on her mat. "And could you get started on that new changing table?"

"I am." James said, picking up the instructions.

Lily walked out of the living room into the hallway. "Good luck." she called into them.

"It's a changing table. It can't be that hard." he said.

Lily poked her head around the doorway. "I was talking to Rosie." she said before disappearing.

"I was talking to Rosie." James mimicked quietly causing the 7 month old to giggle back. He smiled at his daughter and shook his head. She was such a daddy's girl.

Lily poked her head around again and narrowed her eyes. "Did you say something?"

James' eyes widened, thinking he'd been caught. He sat up straight. "Love you." he grinned.

Lily laughed. "I love you too."

"Me or Rosie?" James asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Both of you." she said before disapperating.

James smiled smugly before going back to reading the instructions. He sniffed and rubbed his nose when another smell caught his attention. He looked up from the paper and looked at Rosie. His eyes narrowed. "Tell me you didn't."

Rosie gave him a toothless smile. James sighed and bowed his head. "Really? Why couldn't you have waited until after built it." He went over and picked her up. He sniffed before turning his head away. "Better yet, why couldn't you've done that when Mummy was here?" he gagged.

He grabbed the bag with the changing stuff in it and placed Rosie in the middle of the carpet. "Don't tell your mummy I changed you in here." he said, opening the bag. He took off the dirty nappy and cleaned her. However, when he went to get a clean nappy there weren't any. James sighed. "Okay, Rosie, I'll be back in a minute." he said. He pointed a finger at her. "Stay."

Rosie giggled at him in response. James went into the kitchen and got another packet from the cupboard. He was gone for ten seconds and when he came back, Rosie was gone. He dropped the nappies and looked around the living room. There was no baby in sight. Panic rose in him. He spread his arms out wide and cried, "Now you learn how to crawl!"


	4. Rosie's First Words

**Rosie's First Words**

* * *

_Warning - this chapter contains swearing_

* * *

James sat at the kitchen table with Rosie in her high chair. "Come on, Rosie. Say 'Daddy'." James said. The 14 month old baby stared at him.

"You're not still trying to teach her to talk are you?" a voice said from the doorway. Sirius leant against the door frame with Remus peeking over his shoulder.

"Hey, guys. And yes, I am. Rosie is the smartest little girl there is and I am determined to get her to talk to prove it." James said. He went over to the sink and filled the kettle.

"Oh, she's smart alright. It's in her genes." Remus said sitting next to her. James smiled proudly as he put the kettle on. "She gets it from Lily."

James' smile fell. "Very funny, Moony."

"What is this?" Sirius asked, picking up a video camera.

"It's a video camera. A muggle device. Lily taught me how to use it." James said. "It's like pictures and portraits in the wizard world. You just press the red button and look into the lens." Sirius did what James said and went around the kitchen filming everything.

"Why?" he asked. "Why not just use a magical camera?"

"Her parents wanted to see it." he said.

Rosie picked up one of James Quiditch magazines and chewed on the corner. Remus laughed and took the magazine off her. "Hey, Prongsette. You like the look of it do you? You going to be a Quiditch player like you dad?" Sirius asked pointing the camera in her face.

"Quiditch!" she said, bouncing in her seat.

James gasped. The boys all stared at her in shock. James went over to her and bent down to her level. "Say that again, Rosie."

"Quiditch." she said.

James grinned and jumped up. "I'm the happiest man in the world. My little girls first word is Quiditch!" he shouted in joy.

"Well, you talk about it enough." Remus chuckled.

"Remus." James whined.

"Wemmy." Rosie said.

"Wemmy." Sirius laughed. Remus glared at him. "Hey, Rosie. Can you say 'Sirius'?"

"S… Si…" she babbled.

"Go on." he grinned.

"Silly wuss." Rosie said.

Sirius' smile fell. James and Remus looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Forget 'Padfoot' you've got a new nickname!" James said pausing for breath.

"Very funny, Prongs." Sirius said, putting the camera on the table.

"Whatever you say, Silly-wuss." James said, causing him and Remus to snigger again. James took the cups of tea and put them on the table.

"Pong." Rosie said, pointing at him.

"No, daddy." James said, sitting opposite her.

"Pongee."

"Daddy."

"Pongee!"

"Forget 'Prongs' you've got a new nickname." Sirius mimicked.

"Fuck you, Silly Wuss." James said.

"Fuck you." Rosie said.

Sirius burst out laughing, almost falling off the counter. James stared at his daughter in shock and began to panic. "No! No, Rosie. You mustn't say that." James told her.

"Lily's going to kill you." Remus said, looking in shock at Rosie.

"Who am I going to kill?" Lily asked entering the kitchen.

"Nice knowing you, Pongee." Sirius said.

"Lily, you're home!" James cheered, jumping up from his seat to kiss his wife.

"Mummy." Rosie said reaching out to her.

Lily gasped. She went over to her and picked her up. "Did you just say 'Mummy'?" she cooed. She kissed her on the head.

"See told you I could her to talk. You owe me a kiss." James said smugly, puckering his lips.

Lily frowned. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Can I have one anyway? You gave one to Rosie." he pouted. Lily smiled and leaned over to kiss him when…

"Fuck you."

Lily's eyes snapped open. James internally cursed himself. Not that it would a make a difference. "What did you just say?" Lily asked her daughter.

"Fuck you." she repeated.

"James Potter!" Lily said, deadly quiet. Sirius and Remus watched wide-eyed.

"It wasn't me." James cried. "It was… Sirius!" He pointed at the man in question.

"Don't bring me into this. I'm an innocent bystander." Sirius said.

Lily looked between the two men. She looked at Remus. He would never rat his friends out. She turned to her daughter. "Rosie, who taught you that word?"

"Daddy!" Rosie said, pointing at James.

James bowed his head. Great! Now she says daddy. "I swear, I didn't do it." he told Lily.

"Saying 'I swear' isn't helping, James." Sirius quipped.

"You're not helping, Padfoot." James snapped.

Lily spotted the camera. It was still recording. She gave Rosie to Remus and crossed her arms. "So, I can take a look at that tape then, can I?" she asked.

James looked at the camera in question. He walked over and took the camera off the counter. "Of course, just after I delete it." he said.

"You don't know how." Lily grinned. She chased James around the kitchen.

"Ah. No! Lily!" James said, running away. He ran in to the living room. Remus and Sirius watched them and winced as they heard James yelp.

"Whoa, guys, keep it PG!" Sirius said as Remus covered Rosie's eyes.


	5. Snow Day

**Snow Day!**

Sirius and Remus flooed into the Potter house and found Lily in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate looking out the window at the garden covered in a thick blanket of snow. "Hey, Lily." Remus said. "Where's James?" Lily nodded out the window and the two men looked. James was rolling a small snowball around, showing Rosie how to make a snowman. Sirius grinned and went to join them. Lily and Remus stayed inside knowing it was best not to be around Sirius AND James in the snow. Remus took off his coat as Lily handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

They watched from the window as a big black dog went running into the garden. Rosie giggle and ran after it. "Snuffles!" Sirius barked happily and began to play with the youngest Potter.

Sirius sniffed around before cocking his leg on a hedge. James screwed up his face. "For Merlin's sake, Padfoot. If you need the bathroom, go inside. Not on Lily's hydrangeas."

As soon as he stopped talking a furious banging came from the kitchen window. Lily stood there red faced and glaring. "Sirius Black!" she shouted.

Sirius transformed back into his human self. "Sorry. When you need to go, you need to go." He waved and grinned at Lily. "Hi, Lily-flower!" he cheered.

James smacked him around the back of the head. "That's my name for her. Get your own Lily-flower." Another banging came from the window. The two men looked around at Lily. "Hello, dear."

Lily pointed frantically at something behind him. Both men looked at each other confused. "James, stop Rosie!"

James turned around to look at his daughter when his eyes widened. "No, Rosie! Don't eat the yellow snow!" James cried.

James, being so preoccupied with Rosie, didn't notice Sirius grinning evilly and sneaking into the house. "Good day, Lily-flower." he said passing Remus and Lily in the kitchen so fast they weren't sure it even happened.

Five minutes later James had started to make a snowman while Rosie picked up little handfuls of snow and carried it over to him trying to help him. Neither of them noticed a trail of footprints making their way over to them. James put the top half of the snowman's body on when a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

Suddenly alert, James whipped around to confront the culprit but only found Rosie standing there collecting some more snow. Frowning, James went back to work when another snowball hit him. He turned around again to find Rosie with no snow in her hands. James frowned suspiciously at her. Rosie returned it with a cheesy grin. He turned around again but ducked as another snowball flew towards him. James spun on the spot. "Accio cloak." he said and his invisibility cloak was stripped off of Sirius who began to howl with laughter.

"You should have seen you're face!" he laughed.

James pursed his lips before scooping up a handful and lobbing it at Sirius, hitting him the forehead. The man staggered backwards and looked around dazed. James began laughing and Sirius scowled at him. He took out his wand and levitated the top half of the snowman's body and held it above James head. James, too preoccupied laughing didn't notice until the pile of snow was dropped on his head. The snowball smashed leaving snow all over his head and shoulders. James howled as some snow went down his neck. Sirius fell to the floor laughing.

Remus and Lily stood inside watching the whole thing trying not to stoop to their level and laugh. Remus coughed trying to hide his amusement. "One of us should go out there and stop them." he said, looking pointedly at her.

Lily did a double take. "Why me?"

"I tried to stop their snowball fights at Hogwarts and became their main target. They wouldn't dare throw a snowball at you." Remus said. "You're scary when you're angry."

Lily sighed and reluctantly went to get her coat.

James took out his wand about to smash the other half of the snowman on Sirius when Lily came outside. "James Potter, don't you dare!" she said.

"But he started it." he whined.

"And I'm finishing it." Lily told him. "Go back to making your snowman."

Sirius grinned lazily from the floor before laying flat on his back and making a snow angel. Rosie giggled from her mothers arms and wriggled to get out so she could make one.

James sighed and went back to his snowman when something cold hit the back of his head. "Padfoot, we called truce." He turned around another one hit him in the face knocking is glasses and making them wonky. James looked at Sirius who was making snow angels before turning to his wife and daughter. Rosie sat in the snow trying to do what Sirius was doing, while Lily stood next to her looking a little too guilty. She saw him looking and pointed accusingly as Rosie. James grinned. "You are so dead, Lily Potter." he said before chasing her around the garden. Lily screamed and ran away.

Rosie giggled at her parents and scooped up a pile of snow. Walking over to Sirius, who was minding his own business, making snow angels with his eyes closed, she drop the snow on his head. Sirius froze. He shook the snow off and glared playfully up at her. He growled before jumping up. Rosie squealed and ran away. Sirius chased her and picked her up. Rosie giggled. Sirius gently swung her back and forth as if he was going to throw her into James' half built snowman, which was more like a normal pile of snow, counting as he did.

Remus watched with a smile from the kitchen. It did look like fun. He put his mug down and went to get his coat to join them. Fuck it, he though. Remus scooped up some snow and threw it at Sirius, protecting his goddaughter from the man. Sirius stopped and slowly turned his head to him. "You're going down, Moony!" he grinned.

* * *

_A/N Sorry it took a while to update. Writers block._


End file.
